


tomboo smut/fluff :D

by tommyingot



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Underage Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28043295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommyingot/pseuds/tommyingot
Summary: "I love you."And as those words sunk place into the air and the pain staking silence fluttered about, Tommy knew.He fucked up. (How ironic)
Relationships: Ranboo/TommyInnit
Comments: 15
Kudos: 378





	tomboo smut/fluff :D

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this cause i got 200 followers on twitter!! (@tommyingot) so tysm yall!! enjoy ig (not proofread)

"I love you." 

And as those words sunk place into the air and the pain staking silence fluttered about, Tommy knew.

He fucked up. (How ironic)

Because, well, you know. It's not everyday you just confess your unconditional love to your friend- who just so happens to be the same gender as you - per se.

Because, for a first- Tommy decides to push away any and all feelings of affection. If he didn't, well, that'd be a mess. He's a hormonal teen and can't decipher what having a friend is and what having actual feelings are.

But this time he is sure. They're there.

Just by the way his heart lights up when Ranboo is around. Or the way he is so eager to just talk to him.

And, in any other circumstance, he wouldn't let a little bit of teen love interfere with his reputation, but he's been so confused for so long and he just- he just needed reassurance.

So here Tommy stands, a mere few feet from Ranboo, who has his ears flicked back in confusion. A tilted gaze and a wavering tail only further provided a solid answer.

"Fuck I'm- God im so stupid im sorry-" Tommy blurted, lightly hitting himself on the head. A string of "Fuckfuckfuckfuck" was the only other sound.

"Tommy- Tommy, hey calm down. It's ok I think. I think i do too- i mean.. well yeah i love me too," Ranboo chuckled, furthermore composing himself once he realised that Tommy wasn't looking any more convinced. "Uhhh, but i think i. I think I may lov-like. Like. You too." 

With that Tommy's gaze softened, and a shy whisper of "..Really?" let it's way out.

The taller of the two frantically nodded, stepping closer to engulf Tommy in a hug.

\--

A few days had passed, and they decided to label their- relationship

Boyfriends.

And god did Tommy absolutely love hearing that roll off his tounge. Although they were on the low and tried their best for no one to find out. (Which actually worked.) They were still weary about it all. It was a new sensation and it meant a whole lot to Tommy, so he didn't want to slip up.

Tommy was sat leaning on Ranboo's shoulder, watching the moon's reflection ripple in the ocean as stars flickered about.  
Ranboo was staying for a few nights since Tommy had been getting quite bored of Dream's company. (And who could blame him)

There were no words, but it was more comfortable silence, they had made a silent agreement that 'yeah. This was nice.'

But after a while, Tommy grew bored and the moon and silence just wasn't doing it. As kind as the gesture was he had a hard time staying focused. There was so much he wanted to say to the taller boy but alas no words could muster the courage up and out of his throat.

And after a while of thought, he climbed into Ranboo's lap, facing the boy with wide blue eyes that resembled those of a puppy. "Hey." Tommy murmured, placing his dry hands atop Ranboo's cheek, rubbing the soft skin there with gentle touch.

'Do it, man, just do it.'

Tommy let his gaze linger on the other boy's lips, they looked soft compared to his own chapped ones.

"Hello," Said Ranboo as he followed Tommy's line of sight down to his lips. Oh.

The blonde looked back up for a nod of approval, which he recieved, and slowly met their lips together.

It was like heaven. The butterflies that had settled to the pit of his stomach rose again and proceeded to trample his heart, whether that was good or not he was unsure but fuck did it feel great.

Ranboo shuffled back a bit, ears twitching as a soft smile wrapped its way around his face, admiring Tommy's blue eyes that looked quite mesmerising with the addition of a full moon. He kissed Tommy again, this time a a tad bit harsher, cupping the smallers boys cheek as he pulled Tommy onto his lap.

And that's what they did for a bit. Until Tommy was panting. He'd recieved little to no human touch or affection for-

Since Tubbo.

As much as he didn't want to rush them, he felt really, really pent up. Plus Ranboo wouldn't mind, would he?

Ranboo noticed the unintentional, gentle thrusts down from the boy currently sitting on him. Tommy played with Ranboo's half and half hair, giving small experimental tugs until he did it.

The taller boy let out a small mewl, his eyes rolling back as Tommy's breath picked up, kissing Ranboo once again.

And although Tommy seemed as though he was taking the lead, the latter of the two was already pulling Tommy's shirt off with a soft tug. He placed it behind him as he picked off his own, shivering as the frigid night air stung his skin.

The two sloppily made out, keeping as close together as possible to maintain a suitable amount of body heat. Ranboo, was already pulling his dick out, chills shooting up his spine from the cool air hitting such a sensitive spot.

Tommy gawked at the pure size of it, shivering with aniticipation of later dates when they'd meet up, alone. But he put no time to waste, pulling out his own cock and letting a hand up and down it, moaning at the contact he oh so needed.

Ranboo watched, completely blissed out as Tommy looked up between heavy-hooded eyes. Once Tommy had gotten enough for the time being, he knelt down, his hot breath ghosting over Ranboo's cock. Tommy placed a few licks and kissed to the top, but eventually sucked the tip into his mouth.

Of course, he is in no way experienced, he's never actually given a blow job, but again he has ranboo to guide him. So, he peered up, awaiting his orders.

"Go on down, bub.." Ranboo said, trying to keep his voice composed and to not just fuck into Tommy's mouth.

And so Tommy did, he bobbed up and down, going as far as he could without triggering his gag reflex.

"Mmhh, good boy, Tommy.." Ranboo moaned, placing a hand in the blonde's hair and playing with it.

After a bit, ranboo could feel himself approaching that dangerous cliff- whether he should tell Tommy to pop off and coat his face or just cum in him lingered for longer than expectedly needed. He came to the conclusion he wanted to see his boy covered with his work.

Ranboo gently yanked Tommy off, continuing to jerk himself off at the sight of the puffy and wet lips, the tears that glazed over his pretty eye-

"Fuck. Fuck, god Tommy i love you-" And with that, he came all over the pale face. Huffing heavily as Tommy took it like a champ.

Ranboo took a moment to settle, then pat his lap for Tommy to sit, who obeyed without a doubt or trace of hesitation.

The taller boy took Tommy in his hand, jerking him off slowly to begin, later picking up the pace until Tommy came, painting the clothing Ranboo was wearing.

They put their foreheads together, taking a breather as they smiled at eachother.

"Love you, Ranboo."

"Love you too, Toms."

And despite it being so early, it was true, from both parties.

They loved eachother.


End file.
